Naruto Ball: Heroes! Revamped!
by Sideways23
Summary: What If Naruto And The Dragon ball Universe were mashed together? What If The Great ape ran into The Nine Tailed Fox During it's Rampage in The Hidden Leaf, Find out What Happens in this Story!
1. Episode 0: Origin

Hello Everyone, This Is CrossoverFanman1256, I have Finally Returned after 3 years, And I finally Decide to Revamp My Naruto And Dragon Ball Crossover, Now That I have Better Knowledge on How to make a story, I will Not Abandoned This Story.

-October 3rd,1990. Space, Outside Of Planet Vegeta-

An Army of Injured Saiyan Soldiers would stand In Front Of An Silhouette, Which looked like an Alien With A Overgrown Lizard Tail, But it was None Other Known As Frieza, The Glorified Space Warlord.

Meanwhile, While The Saiyan Soldiers Are Confronting Frieza. We Cut To Bardock one of The few Saiyans That Can Tap Into Their Ascended Mode and His Wife Gine Would be Setting Up A Pod With The Label Kakarot Upon It.

Kakarot, I do not know where you are going, I don t know who you will meet, BUT PLEASE. Follow my Path And Survive. Bardock Would Pray as the Baby in the pod Would cry.  
Bardock Would Close His Eyes And Would Then Open them, He would turn to Gine And Nod at her.

You may have your time with him. Bardock Would Say, Standing Up and Getting ready to battle Frieza.

Hehehehehe. Have you all had enough? Frieza Asked as he looked upon the worn out and injured Saiyan Soldiers.

FRIEZA! Shouted Bardock In utter Rage.

Oh, Another Saiyan Here to fight, He Seems Angry. Frieza Stated In Disappointment.

Suddenly, Bardock Would gain a burst of energy, As his Hair Spiked up and turned into a Bright Yellow, Giving him Blue Green Pupils . Frieza Widened his eyes in surprisement

What s This? I have never seen a saiyan do this before Frieza Said, Interested in the power boost bardock has gained. Suddenly, Bardock would instantly be infront of frieza punching him across the face, causing him to nearly spit out blood.

What the .HOW? Frieza Said Touching his face. I-I LL KILL YOU! Frieza said Blasting a Volley of Ki Blasts.

Bardock powered Through all of them, Rushing Frieza with all his strength. Frieza was able to block one of his attacks, Throwing Bardock away. Frieza Blasted a Energy Canon At bardock while he was stunned.

DIE! Frieza Exclaimed as he blasted the Energy Canon.

Bardock was able to Block the attack, But Frieza Already Begun charging his final attack which he was sure would kill Bardock and all of Planet Vegeta.

hahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW YOU DIE! NOW ALL OF YOU DIE! SUPER...NOVA! Frieza Exclaimed in anger.

GINE! NOW! Bardock Exclaimed as he accepted death.

The Pod Would Be Sent Down To Earth At Very Immense Speeds.

-October 3rd 1990, Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha.-

There Would be a Giant Beast with Nine Tails Causing Havoc Outside of the Village. Jonin Shinobis Would Jump From Tree To Tree Rushing to the Beast, Attempting to Take it down.

TAKE DOWN THE BEAST AT ALL COSTS! Shouted A Jonin.

Jonins Would Throw Kunais And Shurikens at the Beast attempting to damage it. Suddenly, A Big Cloud of Steam would Appear, Revealing a Giant Sized Toad With A Katana. A Blonde Man In a White Cape With Red Japanese Letters That Say Fourth Hokage on it.

The Tailed Beast would Roar at the Toad As It Pulled out it s katana Getting In A Battle Stance.

Suddenly, A Round Pod Would Hit The Tailed Beast Across It s Muzzle, Causing it To Crash into the ground The Tailed beast Would Roar In Rage, As The Pod Door WOuld Open Revealing a Baby, Due To The Tailed beast s Roaring the baby Would Awake, Looking at the full moon. The Baby would begin to Grow in size and Get Hairier. The Baby was the Saiyan Known as Kakarot From Planet Vegeta. He Turned into a Great Ape.

The Ape Roared at the top of His Lungs in pure anger, Attacking The Tailed Beast.

The Nine Tailed Fox Slashed And Scratched The Great ape With its Claws.

I think they re both distracted, Gamabunta. We Should Attack them while we still have the chance. The Fourth Hokage Stated.

I may have the chance to seal the Tailed Beast. Fourth Hokage Said, Whilst Biting his Bottom Lip.

GO! Fourth Hokage Said, Pointing at the Beasts.

Gamabunta The Big Toad Leaped towards The Great ape, Cutting off It s Tail.

The Ape would Begin To Shrink and Lose Hair, As it Turned back into Baby Kakarot.

Huh? I thought it would Bleed out And Possibly Die, But That Works. Fourth Hokage Said, Surprised.

YOU BETTER HAVE YOUR SEALING VICTIM PLANNED, FOURTH HOKAGE. IT S NOW OR NEVER. Gamabunta Said, Slicing The Tailed Beast s Hind Back leg.

The Fourth Hokage would see a Woman Giving Away her Life and her newBorn As a Sacrifice for the sealing jutsu. The Lady was an old Kunoichi known as Kushina.

The Fourth Hokage would Jump off Gamabunta landing behind Kushina.

The Fourth Hokage would Hesitate at first, But he would Then Perform The Ninja Hand Signs For the Sealing jutsu.

Suddenly, The Nine Tailed Beast would slash down on the two, Sticking it s claw through both of their Torso s

AHHHHHGH! Minato and Kushina Shouted In Agony.

Do you Want to speak to him Before.. The Fourth Hokage Said before Being interrupted.

Bring The Other One . Kushina Said

A Jonin Ninja Would Carry the Unconscious Kakarot and Would Set them Down next The Blonde Newborn.

Naruto . Kushina Would Say.

Kushina would turn to the Unconscious Kakarot and Would smile.

Goku . Kushina Would say chuckling under her breath as blood dripped from her mouth

Please ..Take Care of Eachother Make Friends .. But not too many, Just a good amount...Brush your teeth Don t Get into fights . Kushina would say using her some of her final breath, Shedding a tear.

Now Kushina said, Notifying The Fourth Hokage

...Eighth Hand SIgn Sealing Jutsu. The Fourth Hokage said Using his final Breath.

Kushina and The Fourth Hokage would pass away, As The Beast was Sealed into The Blonde Newborn, Soon To be Known As Naruto Uzumaki!

-12 Years Later, Konoha Village, Above the Monuments.-

The Screen Would Look Over the Monuments of the Four Great Hokages of The Hidden Leaf Filled with Graffiti and silly kids Drawings.  
It Would Then Cut to Black Spiked hair, Blowing in the wind.

How Long is this gonna take! You Said We Would Have Food! The Boy With the Weird hairdo would say.

It Would Then cut to the boy sitting on top of the 3rd Hokage Monument Swinging his Legs. He Would Be Wearing A Blue Tank Top For Boys and Blue Sweat pants being Held up by A Light Blue Belt. The Boy would be Kakarot, Know Known as Goku Uzumaki.  
I said just wait! I m Almost ..DONE! As The Camera Panned Down To the other boy responding to Goku. The Boy Would Be The One Who caused the graffiti mocking the Hokages, He Would Wear an Orange Jumpsuit With A Cotton White Collar and Blue Shoulder Sides. He Would Be Known As-

NARUTO! Yelled Four Leaf Village Chunins.

Now Here s The Fun Part Goku! Naruto Would say Whilst Chuckling.  
Naruto Would then Pull Out A Piece of Steak from His Pocket to attract Goku s Attention.

Huh .? Goku Would Say, As his Eyes Widened.

FOOD! Goku Would Shout As Naruto Waved The Steak Around.

Naruto Began to Jump From Away From The Monuments and attempted to escape the Chunins As Goku Followed along, with food on his mind.

You Guys can t Catch Me! Losers! Nobodys! Suckers! Sad Excuses For Ninjas! You don t know what it means to be A Ninja! Naruto Exclaimed as he Ran Away from the Chunins Chasing after him.

-Next Chapter: CHAPTER 1: ENTER THE UZUMAKIS!- 


	2. Episode 1: ENTER THE UZUMAKIS!

Authors Note: Hey Guys, Sorry About the Quotes Not Appearing in the Previous Chapter. I don t know what went wrong, But I ll See If I can fix that error for this chapter. Also, This Chapter Is Basically Filler, You don t have to read this one, It was All Seen In Naruto Episode One, I just needed to get this out of the way.

-June 9th, 2002. Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha.-

NARUTO! GET BACK HERE! A Jonin Ninja Shouted At Blonde Trouble Maker.  
Naruto Would Continue Jumping On Top of Houses, Carrying A Piece Of Steak.

Behind Him Followed His Older Brother By a couple minutes, Goku Uzumaki.

As Naruto Would Turn Around Finding Out He Lost Them, He Would Stop. Goku Would Stop As well, Due To The Smell of Cooked Pork.

Can I Have it now? Can I? Can I? Goku Said In Aspiration.

Sure, Go Get it! Naruto Would Say As he Tossed The Steak Somewhere Near The Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

Goku would Chase After the Steak, Due to Him Being So Hungry, As Goku Chased the Piece of meat Naruto Covered himself in blanket blending in with Fences Behind Him.

The Jonin Ninja Jumped by Naruto Following the Sound Of Goku.

Naruto Would Uncover The Blanket, Snickering At the Ninja That Just Passed by him.  
Hehe, That Was Too Easy.

By Naruto s Surprise, His Teacher In The Leaf Village Academy, Iruka Umino Was Right behind him.

Oh REALLY NARUTO? Iruka Exclaimed.

WOAHH! Iruka-Sensei! Where d You Come From? What re You Doing Here? Naruto Said, Astonished By Iruka s Surprise.

No, What re You Doing Here and Where Is your Brother? Iruka Said, Pinching The Bridge of his nose.

Right Then And There, Jonin Ninja Walked Up with Goku Eating the Steak Naruto Tossed Previously.

Can You Believe The Steak Almost Fell On the Ground, But My Tail Caught it From Falling Midway! Goku Would Say, With a Brown A Monkey Tail Wagging Behind him.

You Two are Suppose to be in Class, I m At the end Of My Rope You two. Naruto You Failed The Test Last time and Goku Barely Made It, And you both failed the Test From Last time, Tomorrow is your next chance and you re already screwing it up for yourselves. Iruka Said, Disappointed in the Boy s Action.

-Hidden Leaf Academy.-

Since Two Of Your Classmates Wanted to skip their Class, We Shall Review The Transformation Jutsu Once Again. Iruka Would Say, Pointing At Goku And Naruto.

The Whole Class would Groan, Due to having to Repeat the same Lesson.

The class would stand in a horizontal line getting ready to perform their Transforming Jutsus.

The First One In line would Be A Long Pink Haired Young Woman Wearing A Red Dress and Green Sweatpants With A Red Bow Over her Head. Her name was Sakura Haruno.

Alright, Sakura Here! Let s Do it, Transform! Sakura Would Say Whilst Sticking her fingers together As She Transmitted Chakra to transform.

Sakura Would Transform Perfectly into Iruka.

Very Good! Iruka Would Say, Surprised By Sakura s Transformation.

Sakura Would Revert back into her normal Self And Would Then Wink At a Boy in A Blue Short Sleeve Turtleneck With White Khaki Shorts. The Boy Would Be Known As The Final Uchiha of The Uchiha Clan,Sasuke Uchiha.

Next Up .Sasuke Uchiha. Iruka Would Say Looking off a List of students.  
Sasuke Would Walk To The Front Of The Room, Silently. He Would Stick His Fingers together and would transform Perfectly Into Iruka.

Perfectly Done. Iruka Would Say, Surprised on how his students have learned.

Next, Goku Uzumaki Iruka Would Say Looking off his list of students.

Huh? Oh! Goku Would Say, Just Realizing His Name has been called.

Goku Would Walk up to the front of the class, Sticking his Hands together.

Transform! Goku Would Shout as a Cloud of smoke Surrounded him.

There Would Be A Piece Of Steak On the ground, Similar to the one Goku Just ate.

... Everyone In The Class Would Be Silent.

D-Did He Just transform into food? Shikamaru Nara Would Say, Disappointed and Surprised.

Goku Would Then Turn Back Into Himself. Hehehe, Sorry. I m Just Really Hungry! Goku Would Say Scratching the back of his head and Chuckling.

Okay, Next Up, Naruto Uzumaki. Iruka Would Say Still looking at the List Of Students.

There s No Use Naruto, It s a waste of time. Shikamaru Would Say to Naruto.

Naruto Would Grunt. Like I care. Naruto Would Say With A Stubborn look on his face with his hands in his pockets as he walked up To The Front of the Class.

The Screen Would Cut to a girl with Short hair and White Pupils With Two Sharp Bangs Pointing Down on Both Sides of Her Forehead, She was Hinata Of the Hyuga Clan.  
I hope Naruto Does His Best. Hinata Would Say In Her Head.

Transform! Naruto Would Say Sticking His Hands together as Blue Chakra Emits From Him and he is Surrounded by a Cloud Of Fog.

As The Cloud Dispersed, Naruto Would be A Beautiful Naked Girl, As He Winked and Blew A Kiss at Iruka.

Iruka Would fly back as Blood Gushed out of his nose.

Naruto Would Turn Back Into Himself.  
HAHA! I call That The Sexy Jutsu! Naruto Would Exclaim, Laughing at Iruka.

NARUTO! CUT IT WITH THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! Iruka Would Say Shouting At Naruto With Napkins Inside His Nostrils to stop blood loss.

-The Hokage Monuments-

Naruto and Goku Would Be Wiping The Graffiti And Paint Naruto Drew On The Faces.

You Can t Go Home Until Everything s Clean, Goku. Y know You Don t Have to be here, Right? Iruka Would Say Supervising The Boys.

Oh, I know Iruka-Sensei, I just really need something to do. Goku Would Say, Responding To Iruka.

This Sucks Balls. Loser. Naruto Would Say, Having an Attitude towards Iruka.

Iruka would then Feel Empathy Towards Naruto. Having A General Idea on how it s Like to be alone.

Hey, You Two. Iruka Would Say Smirking.

What Now Sensei? Naruto Would Say, Still Wiping The Paint off.

After This, Do you want to get some Ichiraku Ramen- Iruka Would Say Before Being Interrupted By Goku.

Yes Please Sensei! Goku Would Say Increasing His Speed on wiping the paint Off.

Now That s What I call Serious Motivation! Naruto Would Say Increasing his speed as well.

The Boys would begin to race each other on cleaning The Paint.

Midway of Cleaning, Naruto would find an Orange Orb With Four Red Stars On it.

Eh? Naruto Would Say Examining It.

HAHA! Looks Like I ll Get Ramen Before you! Goku Would Exclaim at Naruto as he was half way done with cleaning.

HUH?! HEY! Naruto Would Say, Sticking the Orb In His Pocket.

They Would Continue to Race each other in Cleaning the Graffiti, As Iruka Chuckled.

DONE! Goku And Naruto Would Say In Unison. They would look at eachother and Would Break out laughing, With Iruka laughing with them.

Let s Go You Two.. Iruka would say whilst chuckling.

-Ichiraku Ramen Shop.-

Naruto and Goku Would Eat Their Ramen Quickly.

Hey, Naruto. Iruka Would Say.

Goku Would Peer Over To Naruto and Iruka, Listening to their Conversation.

Yes, Iruka-Sensei? Naruto Would Respond.

Why would you paint all over the Hokage s Faces like that? You Do Know who they are right? Iruka Would Ask.

Of Course I do! Naruto Would Say Slurping the Finally Bits Of the Soup in Ramen. Everyone Knows, They were the greatest Shinobi Ever, Right? Naruto Would Say Wiping the Ramen Juice of His Lips. The Best Of The Best. Undefeated Ninja Warriors. The Fourth Hokage Was the One Who Saved The Village From The Great Monkey And The Nine Tailed Fox. He Was The Best. Naruto Would Say Adjusting His goggles.

Then Why would you- Iruka Would Say Before being Interrupted.

Because I ll be Greater Than All Of Them Combined. Me, Naruto Uzumaki, The Next Hokage! Naruto Would Point his Chopsticks Toward Iruka. A Ninja Legend! Then Everyone will Respect us and Look up to me! BELIEVE IT! Naruto Would Say, With Pure Determination.

Goku would Be Dumbfounded, But Naruto, You Failed all The Tests So Far, I m Confused.

Naruto Would Quickly Turn To Goku.

HEY! WHO SAID I WAS GONNA FAIL THE FINAL TEST TOMORROW!? Naruto Would Say In Frustration.

I m Sorry, It was Just that after everything It Looked like you weren t that determined. Goku would Say, Still Dumbfounded, Tilting his Head To the left.  
Okay, Quit it you two don t make a scene. Iruka would Say, Whilst Smirking.

Oh Yeah! Iruka-Sensei! Can I ask you something? Naruto Would Say.

You want another Bowl? Iruka Would Say.

I Want one! Goku would Say, Still Hungry.

No But Can I wear your Headband? Come on, please? Naruto Would Say As He Took His Goggles off.

No Way, You ll Get It Tomorrow for your FInal Ninja Test. Iruka Would Say Chuckling As he ordered another bowl for Goku.

Aw Man, That s Lame. Naruto Would Say Picking his Goggles back up.

Hey, Is that why you Took of your Goggles? Iruka Would Say, Smirking At Naruto.

What- UH- I want another Bowl! Naruto Would Say Scratching the Back of his head.

-The Next Day, Hidden Leaf Academy.-

We Will Now Start Your Final Exams! This is The Final Day When you Leave The Academy and Begin your Journey of Being a Leaf Village Ninja! Iruka Would Say Infront Of The Class.

Classmates would whisper Good Luck To Each other For Their Test.

Alright Naruto, This is your Redemption Day. You Must Beat This Test To Become Hokage. Naruto Would Think To Himself.

The Final Test Will Be On The Clone Jutsu. Iruka Would Say With a stern Look On His Face.

GREAT! It s About Something I can t Do, But I can Overpower through it Believe It! Naruto Would Say In His Head, With Full Determination.

It Was Now Naruto s Turn for The Test, He Was In a Empty Room with Ninja Headbands on a Table.

Iruka and A Man With White Hair Named Mizuki Sat In The Room Watching Naruto Perform The Jutsu.

Naruto Would Perform The Ninja Handsign As He Put His All Into The Jutsu Clone Jutsu! Naruto Would Shout

A Cloud of smoke Would Appear Next to Naruto as A Pathetic Clone On The Ground Would Reveal.

Naruto Would Cover his Mouth As Iruka s Eye Would Twitch.

Naruto Uzumaki, YOU FAIL! Iruka would Shout, Pointing At the Exit.

Iruka, he s off and His Moves weren t Bad, But he did Hang In And Replicate. This is his Third try, So you Know He really wants to become a Ninja. Mizuki Would Say, Standing Up For Naruto.

Naruto Would Look On with Hope.

We Could Cut Him A Break And Pass Him. Mizuki Would Say, Suggesting the Idea.

Mizuki-Sensei, The Last Three Students made Three Effective Clones, His Brother Did better Just By Improvising With After Images. Naruto Only created one and Look at it. It s Barely Living. Iruka Would Say, Denying Mizuki s Idea.

It s Pitiful, I can t Pass Him. Naruto You Fail. Iruka Would Say Once Again, Pointing At the Exit.

Naruto Would nearly Break down Crying As He Walked through the Exit.

The Scene Would Change To the Student s Graduation Ceremony As Students Hugged Their Parents and Friends Hugged Friends, It Would Then Cut to Naruto, Alone On The Swings, Sad.

Ha Ha! Passed it With Flying Colors! A Genin Would Say.

I was The First one To Pass! Another Genin would Say.

I m Proud Of you Son, I wish your Grandmother Were Here To see this. A Parent Would Say.

Goku would run To Naruto Holding A Ninja Headband.

Hey Naruto, Naruto! Look! I m A Ninja! Now We can Be The Greatest Ninja That Ever Li- Goku Would Say, Noticing Naruto Doesn t have a Headband.

Hey What happened To your Ninja Headband? Goku would Say, Now Realizing That Naruto Failed.

Oh Goku Would Say, Having No Words to respond with.

I should go, Sorry. Goku Would Say As He Stood With all the other Genin As Sakura Haruno gave a speech About The Responsibilities of Being A Genin.

Two Women Would turn around To see Naruto as they Would Whisper To Each Other.

Did you hear he s the Only One That Failed? The First Lady Would Say.

Serves Him Right, he Should never Be A Ninja because he s- The Second Lady Would Say Before being Interrupted

We re Not Supposed to Talk about that! The First Lady Would Say, Interrupting the Second.

Mizuki Walk Up To Naruto.

As Goku Would Look Back To The Swings, Seeing Naruto and Mizuki Gone.

The Scene Would Then Cut To Naruto And Mizuki Sitting On top of A Balcony.

I know Iruka-Sensei is tough, But He s Not Against you.

Then Why Me? Why Only Me? He Graduated My Brother and People Say he Doesn t Even Use Cattra! Naruto Would Exclaim Attempting to prove a point.

Don t You Mean Chakra? Mizuki Would Say, Correcting Naruto.

That s What I said, Cattra. ... Nevermind, But Iruka wants you to Be Strong With all his Heart, But That Will never happen if he goes easy on you. He s Like you, ya Know? No Parents . No Friends and No Family. Mizuki Would Say, Informing Naruto.

But This Time I Really wanted to Graduate! I even Told Him about it! Naruto Would Say.

Mizuki would Chuckle.  
Then I Guess I have to tell you. Mizuki Would Say Crossing His Arms.

Huh? Naruto Would Say Desperate Into becoming a ninja.

It s A Secret, but I'll let you in on it. Mizuki Would Say, Smirking.

Naruto s Eyes would Widen.

The Screen Would Cut To Iruka Sensei, thinking of the Lecture the 3rd Hokage gave him.

There Would Then Be A Knock On His Door.  
Iruka-Sensei! Wake UP! A Jonin Ninja Would Say, Knocking On Iruka s Door.

Iruka Would Rush to the Door, Opening It.

You Have To Get To The Hokage s Office! It s Naruto! He Stole The Sacred Scroll! The Jonin Ninja Would Exclaim To Iruka.

Iruka Would be Awestrucked.

The Screen Would Switch To Naruto Reading The Sacred Scroll.

Okay, Let s See, Number One...Shadow Clone Jutsu. Great It s The One I m Terrible At!

Naruto Would Set Up The Scroll To A tree.

Okay, It Says here you do this with your hands. Naruto Would Say Forming The Hand Sign.  
Then you shout the Jutsu. Naruto Would Say. Shadow Clone Jutsu! Naruto Would Say Forming A Pathetic Copy of himself.  
This is gonna be A looong Night. After Several Hours Of Trying, Naruto Finally Accomplished the Jutsu.  
Shadow Clone Jutsu! Naruto Would Say, Actually Creating A Clone.  
I did It! Now I can Become A Ninja! Believe It! Naruto Would Say as The Clone Disappeared. Iruka Would Then Walk up to Naruto.  
It s All Over Now Naruto. Iruka Would Say Chuckling in anger.

Naruto Would Put his hand On the Back of Head. Looks Like you caught me Already! I only had enough time to learn one technique! Naruto Would Say Chuckling.

He s been practicing this whole time? What for..? Iruka Would Say in his head.

Listen Iruka-sensei! I m gonna show you this amazing jutsu and you're gonna let me graduate then everything will be okay! That s the way it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes. Naruto Would Exclaim To Iruka.

Huh? Where d you get that Idea From? Iruka Would say, Questioning Naruto.

Mizuki-Sensei Did! Believe It! He Told Me Where To Find The Scroll and Everything! Naruto would Say Smiling

Iruka Would Be shocked By Naruto s Explanation.

So you found our little Hiding Place. Mizuki Would Say, Standing Ontop of a Tree Branch.  
Naruto Give me The Scroll Now! Mizuki Would Exclaim.

I should ve Known. Don t Give Him The Scroll Naruto! Iruka Would Exclaim At Naruto

W-Wait what s Going on?! Naruto Would Say Confused.

Mizuki Would Then Throw A Kunai At Iruka s Hip.

Iruka Would swallow the pain.

RUN NARUTO! Iruka Would Shout

In Fear, Naruto Would begin to Run Away.

As Naruto is Running, Iruka Would Fool Mizuki By using his transformation jutsu to look like naruto.

Eventually, Everyone Would Be Surrounding Each Other, Iruka Just Recently Got Wounded by trying to Protect Naruto.

Naruto I ll Tell you Who s Really Lying! They Didn t Want you to know! Mizuki Would Shout.

NO! DON T LISTEN TO HIM NARUTO! Iruka Would Shout

YOU RE THE NINE TAILED FOX THAT ATTACKED THE VILLAGE! THAT S WHY THE VILLAGE HATES YOU, THAT S WHY IRUKA HATES YOU! YOU KILLED HIS PARENTS! Mizuki Would shout, With Iruka Attempting To Shout louder than him so Naruto doesn t hear.

Naruto Would sit behind a tree, Shocked. He d Clench His Fists and would reveal his location

Oh What are you gonna fight me? What Is the Nine Tailed Monster Going to do?! Mizuki Would Say, Taunting At Naruto.

Naruto Would Cross His Two Fingers from Each Hand Together.

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! Naruto would Shout as an army of Clones Bursted In Throw clouds of smoke.

NEVER. HURT. IRUKA-SENSEI! The Real Naruto would Shout.

The Naruto Would Clones would jump from their Places and would Begin Jumping Mizuki, After The Clones Attacked Mizuki and Badly Injured him, The Scene Would Cut to Naruto and Iruka At a Tree.

Naruto s Eyes Would Be Closed.

How Long Do you want me to Wait Iruka-Sensei? Naruto Would Say, Covering his eyes.

Okay, I m Done. You Can Open Your Eyes Now! Iruka Would Say With a Happy Smile.

Naruto Would open His Eyes, Seeing Iruka Holding His Goggles, Naruto Would Then Realize He s Wearing A Headband Of The Hidden Leaf Village.

He s Officially Ninja.

Naruto Would Hug Iruka, As They Both Laughed and Chuckled.

Author s Note: For Those that actually read this chapter, I promise Next Chapter The Parts Will Actually Get Interesting and Not Copies of Actual Naruto Or Dragon Ball Episodes, I will be Changing things that happened in both series, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Episode 2: Gateway to becoming a Genin!

**Author's Note: ** **We're Back With Chapter Three, This Is when things actually start happening Sorry If you were Bored From The Last chapter I'll Try To Get 4 Done By the end of next week, Oh yeah and the quotes just won't seem to work for me**

**Sorry about that.**

**\- -Konoha, Hidden Leaf Village.-**

Naruto Would Walk Into His Hotel Room Holding His Ninja Headband With His Goggles on.

****" Goku Won't Believe This! I finally Became A Ninja!" Naruto Said with a big Smile On His Face. Naruto Would Open The Door Seeing Mess Of Empty Cups Of Ramen Empty Bottles of Water and Milk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto Screamed in horror due to the sight of all that good ramen going to waste.

**\- Episode 2: Gateway to becoming a Genin!-**

"GOKU THERE'S A THIEF! THEY TOOK ALL OUR FOOD!" Naruto Shouted Waking up Goku.

"THEY DID?!" Goku Would Say Running Into The Room.

"Oh, That Was Me." Goku Would Say with no emotion.

Naruto would Turn To Goku. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? THAT WAS ALL MY RAMEN! I WAS USING THAT FOR MY CELEBRATION FOR WHEN I BECOME A NINJA!" Naruto Would Say, Shouting At Goku.

"Well You Didn't Become one and you weren't here all night." Goku Would Say, Explaining Himself.

"YEAH BECAUSE I WAS ACTUALLY GETTING MY NINJA HEADBAND!" Naruto Would Say pulling His Ninja Headband Out of his pocket.

"Hey You're A Ninja! Now you Can be a GoKage!" Goku would Say, Pronouncing 'Hokage' Wrong.

"It's HOKAGE! And I'm A Few Steps Far Away from getting There, But That doesn't stop me!" Naruto Would Say Clenching his fist.

Naruto Would Begin To Notice Packed bags around the room. "Hey What's all This For?" Naruto Would Say Pointing Around the Room.

"Oh! Well Right after the Big Party The Third Hokage told Me that We're Meeting his old friend for training!" Goku Would Say.

"Huh What for?" Naruto would say squinting his eyes.

"Well, The Hokage Said Something about us being Unprepared for Becoming A Real Genin." Goku Would Say Picking up his Bags.

"Wait, Then What are the Bags For, We Barely Have anything here!" Naruto would Say Pointing Out the Bags Goku Was holding.

"Lord Hokage Told Me To Bring Weights With Me. Oh And, We're Out Of Ryo." Goku Would Say Scratching His Head and Chuckling.

Naruto Would Scream In terror Rushing to the Savings Jar, Seeing No Coins.

"It's Gonna Take Forever TO Get this Back!" Naruto WOuld Say Looking around the jar.

"You should Bring your headband with you, Lord Third Said Something About Intense Training, This may be your chance to prove yourself!" Goku Would Say, Smiling at Naruto.

Naruto Would Look at his headband. "I guess you're right, Let's Go!" Naruto Would Say Clenching his fist and pointing it to the ceiling.

**-Hokage's Office-**

Goku and Naruto Would Be Seated Waiting for their Mentor to Arrive.

"Old Man, Who are we meeting anyway?" Naruto Would Say Leaning Back..

The Third Hokage Would Look Down To Naruto. "You're Meeting An Old Friend Of Mine, He used to go here but he Now Seeks Peace and Refuge Ever Since The Shinobi World War." The Third Hokage Would Say, Looking Down.

Goku Would Sit There In Awe. "He Specializes In What Goku May Use Which is Ki." Lord Hokage Would Say.

"Ki?" Goku Would Say, Tilting His Head to the left

"He'll Explain it to you once he arrives, Which Is Right Now." Lord Hokage would Say Now Looking to the Exit.

A Short Stubby Old Man With a White bushy Moustache and Eyebrows Wearing A Chinese Martial Arts Costume With An Orange Jacket over a Long Black Sleeve Shirt and A Green hat Would appear Out Of Thin Air.

"Hello, Sarutobi." The Old Man Would Say Looking Up With his hands in His Sleeves.

"Hello, Gohan." Third Hokage would Say Smirking.

Goku's Tail Would wag from left to Right. "Who's That? Is that Man Who's Helping Us Become a Ninja?" Goku Would Say Getting More Excited By The Moment.

"Quite The Opposite." The Old Man Would Say.

"I'm Testing You To See If You Two Are True Ninja." The Old Man Would Say Squinting His Eyes. "But I guess you could consider it Helping." The Old Man Would Slightly Chuckling.

Naruto Would Be Dumbfounded looking at the Old Man.

"You're Joking Right?" Naruto Would Say, Squinting His Eyes at the Old Man.

"We're Being Trained By Some Old Coot?" Naruto Would Say, Still Squinting his eyes at the man.

"I wouldn't Underestimate Gohan, He Is a Beyond All three Sannin Of The Hidden Leaf." The Third Hokage Would Say, Warning Naruto.

"He's Not Wrong." Gohan Would Say, Still with The Smile On His face.

Naruto Would Somehow be Intimidated By This, As He Would Sit back Down and Cross his arms.

"Whatever." Naruto Would Say Look away From The Hokage.

"Well, You Just Sat Down For No Reason, We're Getting Out of Here right now." Gohan Would Say, Already Exiting The Office.

"Hey! Wait for Me!" Goku Would Say Chasing After Gohan. Naruto Would Follow After Him, Before Taking A Last Glance of The Third Hokage.

The Scene Would Cut To The Outside Of The Hidden Leaf Village, Very Far Away From The Exit Gates, Actually.

Goku and Naruto Would Be Nearly Out of Energy After all, They've Been Carrying Weights for the Past Hours

"I'm So Hungry…" Goku Would Say Carrying the Weights As His Stomach made a Rumbling Sound.

"You're The One To Talk! I haven't Eaten Ever Since This Morning!" Naruto Would Say as his stomach Begin To Pull in.

"Don't Worry You Too We're Here." Gohan Would Say As he would stop walking.

They Would be In The Middle of A Grass Field Right Next To Mount Paozu.

"WHAT?! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! THIS IS NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THE LEAF VILLAGE!" Naruto Would Say, Furious By Being So Far Away From The Village.

"Oh Please, You'll Be There By Next Week." Gohan Would Say, Closing His Eyes.

"NEXT WEEK?!" Naruto Would Say In Shock.

"Does That mean We Have 5 Days Of Training?" Goku Would Say, Scratching His Chin.

"Yes, and We'll Start Now." Gohan Would Say As He Disappeared into Thin Air.

Naruto's Eyes Would Widen As He Saw Gohan Disappear.

Gohan Would The Appear Behind Naruto Kicking him in the back Of His Head. Goku Would Be Startled At The Old Man's Speed.

"Naruto!" Goku Would Say, Now Afraid Of What the Old Man Is Capable Of. "H-He Moved So Fast, How Did He Do that?" Goku Would Think In His Head. It was Then He Realized Gohan Already Appeared Behind Him, Goku Managed To Barely Dodge The Attack, Causing Gohan To Kick Him By The Side.

Goku Would Land On His Two Feet, As Naruto Picked Himself Back Up.

"HEY! I WASN'T READY! YOU CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD!" Naruto Would Say With His Fist Clenched.

"A True Ninja Is Always Prepared For An Attack." Gohan Would Say, Chuckling at Naruto.

"He's The One THat Was Capable Enough To Steal The Sacred Scroll, I Must Be Careful When I Approach Him." Gohan Would Think In his mind.

As Gohan Was Thinking, Goku Managed To Sneak Around Him, Performing A Mid-Air 360 Spin Kick. Gohan Would Then Burst Into A Cloud Of Smoke, Turning Into A Log.

"What-" Goku Would Say Dumbfounded By Gohan's Substitution Jutsu. Goku Would Look Around For Gohan, Still Dumbfounded.

"What Was That?" Goku Would say Scratching His Chin. He Would Then Notice A Paper Bomb On the Log.

The Paper Bomb Would Detonate And There'd Be An Explosion, Blasting Goku Into The Bushes.

Naruto Would Grind His Teeth. "ALRIGHT! TIME FOR MY ULTIMATE MOVE!" Naruto Would Say, Shouting.

"Looks Like he's Finally Getting Serious About this, I should attack him before he performs it." Gohan would say, hiding in the bushes.

Naruto would yell at the top of his lungs, as Blue Chakra Emits from the bottom of his Feet. By the time Gohan managed to reach Naruto, There was a big burst of smoke.

As Gohan Stood waving the fog out of his face, He saw a nude Blond Woman With Pigtails. She looked very similar to Naruto. It Was Naruto.

"Oooooh, Gohan-Sensei…." Naruko(Harem Naruto) Would Say as she Moved Her Hand Down Her Thigh.

Gohan would be In pure silence. Naruko Would Then Wink At Gohan.

"IDIOT!" Gohan would say As he punched down on Naruko's head. She'd Then Disperse into a Cloud Of Smoke.

"A Clone!" Gohan would say in his head, surprised by the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Goku would then run up on Gohan as he was still Shocked.

Goku would then rocket himself head-first into Gohan's Side. Naruto would then follow up by throwing Kunais And Shurikens, They'd all hit Gohan. Gohan landed onto A tree as blood soaked into his clothing.

Gohan would then disperse into a cloud of smoke, Revealing a log.

"You both did well," Gohan Would Say, Dropping down from a tree. Naruto and Goku Would be Baffled. "So, Who's Hungry?" Gohan would say as he began to chuckle.

The Screen would begin to transition upwards to the sun. "Thank you For the Food!" Naruto would say as the screen cut to the inside of Gohan's Home, A steaming hot bowl of rice would be shown in front of Naruto as he Would Grab would begin shoving food in his mouth.

"When you are done get to bed, You will both be training very hard." Gohan would say, looking down at the floorboards. "Whatever you say Sensei!" Naruto would say before eating the rice bowl through.

Gohan would think to himself for a moment. "Why do you two want to be ninjas? Is it just a silly contest?" Gohan would say, jumping to assumptions. "Oh! That's easy! That's because I want to grow up and become Hokage so everyone will respect me!" Naruto would say with rice spitting out of his mouth. "Well, There really is no reason for me, I don't have a specific Goal. I just want to become stronger, So I can find stronger people and hopefully be able to fight them! Sure, It will be a long road but I'll Do whatever it takes to reach beyond my Limits!" Goku would Say as he gulped down his food.

Gohan would think to himself for a moment again, "Give me your Ninja Headbands." Gohan would say, sticking his hands out to Goku and Naruto. The young Genin would look at each other in silence. Goku would begin to untie his headband off his Forehead, Naruto would slowly take his headband out of his pocket and they'd both hand the headbands to the old man.

Gohan would then grab a sharp object and would slice his thumb as he slid it across his hand performing ninja hand signs. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Gohan would shout as he forced his hand to the ground. Black lines would then write themselves onto the ground, as a big cloud of smoke appeared. As the smoke began to disperse itself, It revealed a Medium sized Turtle with brown spots around it's head.

"Store these inside of your stomach until further notice." Gohan would say, sticking the headband inside of the Turtle. "WHAT?! YOU'RE GIVING MY HEADBAND TO THE TURTLE!?" Naruto would say as he stood up from his seat.

"Until you have proved you earned it." Gohan would say as the turtle dispersed into a cloud. "I DID! ASK IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto would say, arguing against Gohan. "You haven't yet earned it through my eyes." Gohan would say, staring dead straight at naruto. "Now get ready to rest, our training continues in the Morning." Gohan would say, exiting the house. "Whatever." Naruto would say getting his sleeping bag.

The screen would cut to an empty pathway surrounded by trees, A silhouette with bright purple eyes would be seen walking through the pathway, whistling. The silhouette would pull a wrinkled piece of paper out of his pocket, The picture would reveal Gohan on it. The Silhouette would chuckle to himself, as the screen would cut to his back, as he walked forwards in the moon, revealing a Red Ribbon logo on it.

**Author's note: Thank you for your patience guys, I'll try to get my chapters done quicker. Also, If I ever take too long to post my next chapter, SuperHollers made a Series about what if Goku landed in Naruto. You can find it in his youtube, I may use some of his Ideas from his series because it was just so good, but I'll give credit, Alright See ya Guys!( P.S Sorry about any Errors Like Extra Capitals you find in the story, I'm sorta a quicktyper and I usually don't pay attention to what I type. **


	4. Episode 3:The Secret of Chakra and Ki!

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Back with chapter 4, like I said from the last chapter a few ideas I'll be taking from SuperHollers, what if Goku landed in Naruto Series, If you haven't go check it out!**

As we Left off, the Uzumaki brothers were now going to bed, getting ready for their training. Now that Naruto's and Goku's Headbands were taken, they have to earn it back, Will they achieve it? Find out now!

The Screen would then cut to Naruto and Goku sleeping on the floor, with Goku Snoring and Naruto wide awake with a determined look on his face. Naruto would think back to when Gohan locked away his headband. "I'll prove that i'm a better ninja you'll ever be Old man, Believe it." Naruto said to himself as he clenched his fists. He would then close his eyes and would begin to rest.

The Screen would then cut back to the Konoha Village with Gohan and The Third Hokage."Those two do have potential, Sarutobi. They can find ways to outsmart their opponent when they're at their weakest." Gohan would say looking to the moon.

"Reminds me of us in our Glory Days, Gohan." Sarutobi would say, chuckling at Gohan. "Hehe, We had an unbreakable Bond, Sarutobi. I just hope it just stays for those two." Gohan would say looking down as they screen panned to Goku and Naruto sleeping in the house.

The Screen would cut to the outskirts of Paozu Mountains. Goku would be tightening his belt strap and Naruto would be stretching his legs. "You both are familiar with Ki and Chakra, Correct?" Gohan would say looking at the two.

"I know chakra sorta, but I never heard of Ki." Naruto would say, as he scratched his head. "Yeah, me too," Goku said. "But I did hear the Lord Third talk about Ki." Goku would say as he pointed his finger in upward. "Ah, I see." Gohan said, putting his hands behind his back. "No matter," Gohan said as he pushed his fingers together. "Clone Jutsu!" Gohan said as he created a clone.

"You'll both have different classes. Goku, you will come with me to the waterfall to hone your Ki abilities. Naruto, you will be here with my clone to learn how to use your chakra." Gohan said. "Why do I have to be with the clone?" Naruto complained. "They already left." Gohan's clone said, looking left and right. "Let's get this training over with." Naruto said, clenching his fists whilst getting in a pose. "You must learn how to control your nature first." Gohan's clone said, putting his palm in front of Naruto's face. "How do I find out my nature?" Naruto said, tilting his head. "Stick your hand out." Gohan's clone said, nodding his head down.

Naruto would shrug and would stick his hand out. Gohan's would close his eyes and would move his thumb around it. Gohan's eyes would widen by surprise, terrified surprise. "Huh? What's wrong?" Naruto would say, concerned about Gohan's clone. "Your nature...It's wind." Gohan would say. "Oh. That's not a big deal! That's awesome!" Naruto said, pulling his hand away, chuckling about this new information. "He has all five chakra natures, I have to report it to Sarutobi, after his training."

"Now, You will learn how to concentrate your chakra into your body parts and into objects, when you're done with that, you will create your own wind style jutsu." Gohan's clone would say. "My own jutsu..? AWESOME!" Naruto said, jumping into the air with a clenched fist. Gohan would toss Naruto a wheel of string. "Make your chakra go in a straight line with this string, when you accomplish that you will do it without the string." Gohan said. "Too easy! This will be a piece of cake, no sweat!" Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head.

Meanwhile, Goku would evade past stone walls as they rose from the ground when he rushed towards Gohan. "You're very quick when it comes to reactions, Goku." Gohan would say having his hands pushed together. "EARTH STYLE: MUD WALL JUTSU!" Gohan shouted as Goku rushed towards him. As the Mud wall appeared in front of Goku, he'd clench his fist and would punch through the Stone wall. Gohan would be shocked by Goku's strength and would use his substitution jutsu to evade Goku's deadly blow. "You're strong too, I see." Gohan said, watching Goku punch through the log.

Goku would turn around and would scratch the back of his head whilst chuckling. "I guess I am, heheheh.". "Goku, Do you know you're incapable of doing chakra moves?" Gohan said, walking up to goku. "Well, I did a jutsu once in the Ninja Academy, I think?" Goku said, scratching his chin. "I do sense very faint chakra from him… did he somehow make his own chakra out of Ki..? No that can't be possible…" Gohan thought in his head, examining Goku's body.

"You said you do not know what Ki is, correct?" Gohan said, putting his hands behind his back."Yeah? What about this 'Ki' thing anyway?" Goku said, putting his hands behind his head. "Ki is derived from your life force, similar to chakra but the only way to perform techniques with Ki is to train your body physically and mentally, Goku due to you being incapable of using chakra, you can only use Ki as to your advantage in fighting." Gohan said, creating an orb formed of Ki on his right palm.

Goku would stare at the orb of Ki energy in awe as it gleamed in his face. "Woooah, How much training do I have to do to learn how to do that?" Goku said, looking up at gohan. "It may take a couple days, but considering from you and your brother's determination so far, it may be just by tomorrow." Gohan said, having a smile on his face. Gohan would then reach into his back pocket, pulling out leg and arm weights. "Wear these, it'll make it difficult for movement, but it will improve your skills drastically." Gohan said, handing them over to Goku.

Goku would take the weights and would put them on. He'd flail his arms and legs around to notice the difference in his speed. "Wow! They really do work!" Goku exclaimed, excited for his training. "What now, Gohan-Sensei?" Goku said, clenching his fists. "I need you to run to that hill, then climb up to the top of it and bring a rock back to me, then after that we will meet with your brother and go to the city for lunch, how's that sound?" Gohan said. "Sounds awesome!" Goku said, jumping up and down. "Okay, You have until sunset to bring it back to me, GO!" Gohan said, widening his eyes. As soon as Gohan gave Goku the signal, Goku began to dash through the grass field, "I'll bring back that rock no problem!" Goku said to himself whilst he was running.

"Try concentrating on the straight line and let all your chakra flow through it." Gohan's clone said, standing next to Naruto. "I'm trying! It won't go!" Naruto said, with his fingers pushed together. Naruto would grunt and struggle to push chakra into the string. "Hm." Gohan thinked, watching Naruto struggle. "I'll leave you to this, just keep trying. I'm going to regroup with your Brother and the real gohan." Gohan's clone said, sticking his hands together. "Well, tell Goku that I'm getting way better training than he is now." Naruto would say as he crossed his arms together whilst laughing to himself. Gohan would chuckle at Naruto, "Sure. Also," Gohan would say as he tossed Naruto the same weights he gave to Goku. "You'll need those after this, we'll be doing physical training next." Gohan said as he disappeared into a burst of smoke with leaves twirling around it.

"Okay Naruto! If you ever want to become hokage you need your ninja headband! And in order to get your ninja headband you have to push your chakra through this line! So get it together!" Naruto said. Naruto would groan, pushing all his chakra down to the string. A small part of the string would be highlighted in blue. "It's working! I feel it!" Naruto shouted. Naruto would then be worned out from using so much chakra. "Aw man…" Naruto said, looking down.

The screen would then cut to Gohan and his Clone. "Those two boys are very talented, Naruto has all five chakra natures." Gohan's clone said with his hands behind his back. "Goku is not from here, We may need to get a Yamanaka Clan member to see where Goku came from." The Real Gohan said. "Those two boys may be able to take down General Tao with the right training."

Goku would still be running to the mountain, now noticing that it's very far from where he is now. He'd then look to the sun to see if it had moved. "I have a lot of time left, I have to push forward." Goku said with dazed eyes. Goku would continue on running with determination. As Goku ran, he saw a tripline across the land. "HEY!" Goku would say as he jumped over the tripline. "Who put that there?" Goku said as he picked up a pebble. He would then throw a pebble on top of the tripline, When it did hundreds of Ninja weapons fell to the ground. "That would kill somebody!" Goku shouted as he looked around to see who planted it. "Maybe Gohan-Sensei did it for a test," Goku said as he shrugged it off. When Goku turned around, there'd be a grizzly bear three times Goku's size. Goku would watch as the Bear raised its paw and began to slash down at him, Goku would evade the bear's paw and he'd glide kick the bear to it's head. Goku would then remember about his limited time and would dash away from the bear, not knowing it's unconscious now.

"CMON!" Naruto would shout, still attempting to focus his chakra into a straight line. Like last time, the chakra would reach to a small amount of the string, "CMON! CMON!" Naruto would shout, attempting to fight through the pain. Naruto would be out of breath and would give up. "I can't believe this. I should've listened in class.." Naruto muttered to himself. After countless tries, Naruto would look to his side to see Goku running towards him. "Huh..? Is that- HEY GOKU!" Naruto would shout whilst waving just for Goku to run right past him. Naruto would be in silence and would turn around to see where Goku was running off to. "Strange." Naruto would say as he looked to see Goku running to a mountain that wasn't too far from him. "He's already doing something cooler than me." Naruto would say as his eyes would widen. He'd then grab a branch and would place it by the end of the string. "It needs a place to go to in order to start!" Naruto shouted. "Let's do this!" Naruto shouted as he pushed his hands together, forming the Ram ninja hand sign. Naruto would groan as he concentrated his chakra into moving from the line to the branch. The string would begin to highlight blue as it moved quickly to the branch. when the chakra reached the branch, the chakra erupted upwards cutting the branch clean in half. The chakra would drop down and return to Naruto.

Naruto would walk over to the branch and would pick both pieces up. "Woah.. I DID IT!" Naruto said as he dropped the pieces and jumped in the air in celebration. "Well I guess I could wait till that old man comes back." Naruto would say as he stretched his hands behind his head. He'd then turn around to see a pebble, "Hmmm.." He'd say as the scene changed back to Goku.

He'd look back into the sky to see the sun a couple hours from setting. As Goku was still staring into the sky, he ran into the mountain. "Hey- Woah!" Goku said looking up the tall hill that looked very similar to a mountain. Goku would begin to climb the hill, even though his weights were pulling him down he continued on climbing. As Goku climbed up, an Overgrown rabbit wearing shades would hop over Goku, attempting to touch him. "HEY!" Goku said as he nearly fell off the hill. The rabbit would chuckle as it landed on a ledge on the left from Goku, Goku would pull himself up and would land on a ledge that is the opposite direction of the rabbit. "Who do you think you are! I almost fell!" Goku shouted as a bird flew past him. "I am-" The rabbit would grab the bird that just flew past Goku and would turn it into a carrot. "The Carrot Monster!" Carrot Monster said while laughing maniacally. "Carrot Monster..?" Goku said.

Carrot Monster would then leap to Goku again, The attack seemed inevitable but Goku still managed to avoid it. Carrot Monster would land onto the bear that Goku attacked previously and it would transform into a carrot. "So anything It touches turns into a carrot?" Goku said to himself. He'd then pick up a rock and would toss it at Carrot Monster's head. "OW! YOU LITTLE-" Carrot Monster would shout as another rock hit him right on his forehead. Carrot Monster would begin stumbling around and would fall unconscious. "Don't follow me." Goku would say to the unconscious rabbit as he continued his climb up the Mountain shaped hill.

The scene would cut back to Naruto with several clones standing next to each other with strings leading to several different stones, A clone would be in front of all of them all with his hands in the air, "READY! SET! GOOO!" The Clone said, pulling out a Kunai with a paper bomb on it in the air. The paper bomb would detonate and the clones would begin channeling their chakra through the string, The clones would groan as they pushed their chakra into the stone attempting to make it crack or break. The stones would all crack at the same time, "I WIN!" A Naruto Clone would shout. "I ACTUALLY WON! I SAW IT!" Another clone would shout. "I'M THE REAL ONE HERE OF COURSE I WON! BELIEVE IT!" Another Clone would shout. "I'M THE REAL ONE IDIOT!" A clone would shout. "Whatever! Let's ask the referee!" A clone would say pointing at the Naruto clone scratching his head. "Well.. Uh.. Here's the thing, I wasn't paying attention?" The Referee said, chuckling. "WHAT?! THIS WHOLE TIME YOU WERE ZONED OUT!" A Naruto clone shouted. "HEY! DON'T YELL AT ME LIKE THAT! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE IN LAST PLACE!" The Referee shouted. "WELL YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT SINCE YOU WERE TOO BUSY ZONING OUT!" The Clone shouted. "WHY I OUGHTA-" The Referee shouted as he tackled the clone. The clone would disperse into a cloud of smoke. "YOU GOT THE WRONG PERSON DUMBASS!" The Naruto clone shouted behind the Referee as he jumped on his back. Eventually all the clones would pile on top of eachother and would begin to wrestle.

As the Naruto clones fought each other, Gohan returned. The Naruto clones would then turn to him and would disperse into clouds of smoke as the original Naruto landed on his head. "You learned how to process your chakra through the string?" Gohan asked as he looked around the area to see what Naruto's been doing. "Yeah! I did! Believe it!" Naruto said, clenching his fists in an excited motion, "Well, you look worn out. I guess you want to call it quits, correct?" Gohan said, now glancing at Naruto. "Heck no! Believe it! I'll keep training!" Naruto said. "Okay, Put on the weights I gave you earlier, We'll be testing your Agility, Stamina and Endurance." Gohan said, pointing at the weights Naruto left by a tree. "Okay." Naruto said as he went to pick it up. Naruto would put them on his wrist and legs. Gohan would push his hands together as Naruto's Ninja headband appeared on Gohan's hands. "Take your headband from me before Nightfall and I will teach you new techniques." Gohan said as he wrapped the headband around his shoulder. "Too easy! I could get it in my sleep!" Naruto shouted as he charged at Gohan.

The scene would then change to Goku finally reaching the top of the hill with only 3 hours before sunset. "Now I need to get a rock." Goku said looking around. As Goku looked around, he saw a rock in particular that caught his eye. "Nice!" Goku shouted as he ran towards the rock, He would then pick it up and would stick it in his pocket. When he did, A very deep monstrous voice called out to Goku. "WHO DARES ENTER MY MOUNTAIN!" The voice would say as a Gigantic Dinosaur rose from the ground. Goku turned to the dinosaur as it roared in his face, "I was getting a rock!" Goku shouted back at the Dinosaur. "YOU WILL NOT MAKE IT OUT ALIVE WITH MY STONE!" The Dinosaur roared in rage.

The Dinosaur would then slam it's tail down on Goku, but like last time, Goku evaded and leaped to its face and punched it. Goku would land to the ground, not seeing the Dinosaur's tail coming right toward him. Goku would get sent flying into a boulder, noticing one of the weights are going loose. The Dinosaur would then charge at Goku, as it did one of Goku's weights would be thrown at it's head and Goku would run up on the Dinosaur while it was stunned and would punch it with a weight wrapped around his hand. Goku would then put the weights back on, he'd then dust himself off and would begin his climb down.

The scene would then cut to Naruto being sent flying back as Gohan punched him. "You've been trying the same trick for a couple minutes now, don't you think you should come with a different approach?" Gohan said with his hands behind his back. "You're right! Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he crossed his fingers together and three clones appeared next to him. The clones would begin to run around and throw each other at Gohan. "GO! GO! GO!" The Naruto clones shouted as two clones ran towards Gohan and the other two circled around him. Gohan looked in all directions, trying to understand what Naruto's plan was. Before Gohan could react to the Clones coming his way, He couldn't move his muscles for a short moment, Gohan would look behind him to see a Naruto clone using the Chakra line to stun his movements. Gohan would jump into the air to avoid the Naruto on his front without noticing the kunai coming from the back. The kunai would slip under the headband, sending the kunai and headband to a tree.

"GET IT BEFORE HE DOES!" The Naruto clones shouted as they all started running towards the tree. Gohan would race after it, Outrunning all the Naruto's. A clone would grab the original Naruto and toss him to the headband, "NARUTO CANON!" Naruto shouted as he rocketed towards the headband, managing to grab it before Gohan did. "HAH! I DID IT!" Naruto said while celebrating with his clones. "Congratulations." Gohan said whilst smiling, as Naruto tied the Headband around his forehead. "You'll be learning Offensive and Defensive skills tomorrow now that you're ready." Gohan said. "Alright!" Naruto said as his clones dispersed into clouds of smoke.

As the scene changed, Goku was already handing the rock he retrieved to Gohan. "Good job." Gohan said as the rock turned into Goku's Hidden leaf Headband. "WOAH!" Goku shouted as he stared at his headband. "Congratulations, You have earned your headband back." Gohan said as he smiled at Goku. Naruto and Gohan's clone would walk up to the tailed boy and the original Sensei. "You got your headband too!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to Goku. "You did too!" Goku shouted as Naruto ran to him, The two brothers hopped around in joy and excitement with Goku more excited to finally eat. Gohan and his clone would talk to each other as the Two brothers chatted. "Thank you for training the boy, Your work here is done." The original Gohan said as he made the clone disperse into smoke.

As the sun set, The three would walk off to a nearby town to finally have a good meal. The scene would then cut back to the silhouette from the previous chapter standing on a tree branch, "Training? Following the ways of Roshi." The silhouette said as they pulled off their helmet, revealing Mercenary Tao. "Death has finally arrived Gohan, and you have no idea." Tao said as he started laughing maniacally on the tree branch.

**Author's note : Sorry for the long wait you guys, hoped you enjoyed today's chapter. Now that Naruto and Goku have their headbands back they'll finally begin the real training and learn new moves and possibly a new jutsu. I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
